Sola
by mizoretsuky
Summary: Últimamente me he sentido muy sola siento como si no valiera ni un poco el tiempo de alguien


Era un día "normal" en Fairy Tail, con una pelea bastante habitual entre algunos miembros del gremio, una chica rubia se encontraba aburrida, observando como sus compañeros se golpeaban y arrojaban cosas.

POV. LUCY

"_Esos dos nunca cambiaran, Natsu es demasiado infantil y a Gray le gusta provocarlo y como Erza no esta no hay quien los detenga"_

**Oye Mirajane ¿por qué no los detienes?** – le sugerí

**No me harían caso, porque no lo intentas tu, ya los podido parar un par de veces**

**Tienes razón pero no estoy de ánimo **–suspire- **creo que mejor me iré a casa, hasta luego Mirajane** –me despedí

Cuando salí del gremio pase a un lado de mis amigos, pero no hice el intento de despedirme, de todas formas no me harían caso, están demasiado ocupados golpeándose.

Cuando llegue a mi casa lo primero que hice fue ir a mi habitación y recostarme, últimamente no me he sentido con muchos ánimos, siento como si a nadie le importara, como si no valiera ni un poco del tiempo de alguien, mis amigas: Erza, Levy, Wendy y Cana estaban de misión, Gray y Natsu siempre estaban muy ocupados peleándose entre ellos o con los demás miembros del Gremio, aunque natsu se sigue metiendo a mi casa muy seguido, se comporta muy distante. No pude evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran pero no le di importancia y me dispuse a dormir.

POV. NATSU

**¿Oye Mirajane y Lucy?** –le pregunte ya que no la había visto en un buen rato

**Ya tiene rato que se fue…por cierto Natsu ¿no sabes que le ocurre a Lucy?**

**¿Porque lo dices?** – pregunte algo confundido

**Es que últimamente la he notado deprimida**

**¿Deprimida?**

**Si la veo sin ánimo y bastante pensativa**

**No lo había notado, iré a buscarla** – Salí del gremio y me dirigí a casa de Lucy

"_Que podía tener Lucy… ella siempre es muy alegre, eso es lo que más me gusta de ella, no tiene mucho que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, he tratado de evitarla un poco porque siempre que estoy con ella me sonrojo demasiado y siento muchas ganas de besarla, pero no sé como lo valla a tomar ella, no sé si sienta lo mismo"_

Cuando llegue a casa de Lucy entre por la ventana y vi que ya estaba dormida, se veía tan linda que no quise despertarla, me acerque para acariciar su rostro y me senté a un lado de la cama, no se por cuánto tiempo la estuve observando, cuando note que empezaba a despertarse me aleje de la cama y fingí estar ojeando alguno de sus libros.

POV. LUCY

"_No me sorprendió ver a natsu en mi habitación, ni siquiera le quería reclamar, me alegraba que me viniera a ver"_

**¿Qué haces Natsu? **

**Nada, solo veía estos libros** – me contesto con su típica sonrisa - **oye Lucy** - lo note algo serio **- ¿tienes algún problema? Mirajane me dijo que te ha visto deprimida**

**Me he sentido sola** – conteste con tono de triste y bajando la mirada

**¿¡Pero por qué!?... me tienes a mi… a Happy, a Erza y hasta al pervertido de Gray**

**Eso lo sé pero…**

**¿Qué pasa?**

**Mis amigas están en una misión, tu y gray siempre están peleando y no me hacen caso, tu últimamente te portas muy distante conmigo, sé que soy egoísta al querer que siempre estén conmigo **– no pude evitar llorar

POV. NATSU

"_No me gusta verla llorar"_ ni siquiera lo pensé y enseguida la abrase

**No estás siendo egoísta, solo te has sentido sola **– es verdad que estos días me he alejado de ella, aunque es para que no se diera cuenta que me gusta la hice sentir mal – **perdóname Lucy, yo no quería que te sintieras así** –

**No te preocupes natsu, pero podrías decirme porque te comportabas tan distante**

"_Que le digo, como le digo que me gusta, si no creo que ella sienta los mismo"_

**Bu- bueno yo** – me aparte un poco de ella

**Dime Natsu**

**Lo que pasa es que** - ¿¡que hago!?

**Si no me quieres decir no te preocupes, pero ¿sabes? Me dolió mucho tu indiferencia más que cualquier otra cosa**

**Perdón **– que mas podía decir

**Me dolió mucho … porque … yo te quiero Natsu** – estaba bastante sorprendí y vi que ella estaba completamente sonrojada – **pero te quiero más que como amigo … me gustas Natsu** – cuando me dijo eso me quede sin palabras

**Lucy … yo … también te quiero** – la volví a abrazar – **Lucy te prometo que nunca más dejare que te sientas sola**

**Gracias Natsu, TE AMO**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, LO HICE EN UN MOMENTO DE INSPIRACIÓN ESPERO **** ALGUNOS PROYECTOS EN MENTE QUE ESPERO LES GUSTEN, ME GUSTARÍA ESCRIBIR ALGUNAS CARTAS Y ONE-SHOT INSPIRADOS EN CANCIONES ¿QUE OPINAN?**


End file.
